


breathe easy

by overtureenvelops



Series: wake up with me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtureenvelops/pseuds/overtureenvelops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You're</i> my second chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe easy

Raven’s eyes are fluttering closed, content and exhausted, when she asks, “Would you and Jake have had another?”

“Mm, another what?” Abby responds distractedly, eyes closed as she draws lazy patterns on Raven’s bare shoulder.

“Another baby. If the laws on the Ark hadn’t existed, would you have had another kid?”

Abby’s fingers still, and she sighs as she turns onto her back, clutching the blanket covering both of them to her chest. “I guess… I don’t know. Clarke was—Clarke was everything. She was _it_ for us. Why try again if what you’ve got is already perfect, right?” Raven nods, turning onto her side and reaching out to tangle her fingers with Abby’s. “But part of me…part of me wanted nothing more than to have a gaggle of kids. Four of them, all with their father’s crooked smile and big heart. I dreamed of it.” her eyes darken. “But I dreamed of it on the ground. Not up there. I couldn’t do that to them.”

Raven will later blame her exhaustion for her next question, but before she can stop herself she asks, “Do you miss him?”

Abby bites her cheek, staring hard at the roof of the tent before letting out a pained whisper while tears pool in her eyes, “Yes. Every day.”

“Oh God,” Raven panics. “I’m sorry, Abby, I didn’t mean—“

Abby squeezes her hand, a subtle movement to let her know it’s okay. “I miss Jake every day, Raven. I do. And I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself for what happened to him,” her tongue darts out to wet her lips. “But the minute I landed on the ground, the minute I felt the sun for the first time? That’s when my new life started. This place is my second chance.”

Raven nods intently, eyes serious, and Abby turns her head on her pillow to look at her. “ _You’re_ my second chance.”

Raven smiles softly, sleepy eyes twinkling at she brushes her fingers over Abby’s cheek. “Same to you, Doc,” and soon Abby’s breaths have evened out, peaceful in her sleep as Raven wraps an arm around her waist and says again,

“Same to you.”


End file.
